The Sacrifices We Make
by HelveticaStandard
Summary: When his house elf announced he had a guest, Harry would never have guessed it was her.
1. chapter 1

**The Sacrifices We Make**

Disclaimer: HP is not mine!

Harry leaned back into his chair, and stared at the woman before him - a trick he learned from the late Professor Dumbledore.

A potent trick, and combined with his reputation, most others would have spilled their guts already.

Lady Narcissa Malfoy, however, was far from the common rabble. There she sat, across from him, sitting straight despite the trembling in her limbs, and looking radiant despite her paleness and the crowsfeet around her eyes.

"Did my ears decieve me?"

Where other, scared women, would have shook their heads, this Lady looked him straight in the eyes, and replied softly but curtly, "No."

Harry licked his lips and leaned forward on his chair, "You want me to protect you and your son?"

At the mention of Draco, a sliver of emotion broke through. Harry might not have grown up with parents, but he had seen enough on Mrs. Weasley's face to recognize heartbreak.

He was not heartless, at least Harry believed himself to be a reasonable individual. But the thought of protecting the widow Malfoy and her spawn, the bane of his childhood, was asking a bit too much.

"After all the Malfoys have done to me and mine?"

She trembled under his sharp gaze, but remained strong. A flicker of respect made itself known. Was this how fiercely a mother would guard their children? Was this how Lily Potter looked before her demise?

"Yes." She bit her lips, "I understand there has been many... quarrels-"

He barked out a laugh, startling her. "Quarrels, is not what I would use to describe the depth of your husband and son's actions."

Harry rose to his feet, he may not have been tall, but Narcissa Malfoy was a very petite woman.

"My husband is dead, Lord Potter." She said with the very first visible strain, "What quarrel you have left with him no longer exist. Draco is but a boy when you two first met, and a very impressionable child. It is all his father's fault."

The image of a dark alley, surrounded by busy aurors. The stench of decay and blood. A filled body bag. Letters of blood on the filthy brick wall: Bigoted fag.

Lucius Malfoy, formerly the most powerful man in Brittain, gutted like a pig by an unknown assailant. Even the aurors were not terribly concerned with finding the culprit, deeming it an action well-deserved.

That was two days ago, and this woman appeared before him just after the funeral.

"With the murderer still on the loose, I fear Draco and myself would be a target next."

Harry looked back to her, and noticed she had re-composed herself. A shame, since she was not chewing on the delectable pink lips-

He blinked. Lady Malfoy was a terribly attractive woman physically, but she was still twice his own age, not to mention Draco's mother. The very idea should have sent him running.

"And I wonder, why are you here instead of the Auror's office?"

Her grey eyes blazed with the fury of a storm. "Have you seen how they treat my husband's body? They think he deserved it! They do not care!"

His eyes narrowed, "And what makes you think I do?"

She bit her lips. Yes, it was a wonderful sight. "I... Noticed how you have been... Ah," She licked her lips, "Looking at me."

Harry bit his tongue to supress the blush creeping up his neck. "While you are," His eyes roamed her physique, "Indeed, very attractive, that still does not answer my question."

When she rose to her feet, Harry had thought she would leave. His disappointment was banished when she pulled on the pin; that held her platinum locks in a bun; and let her hair cascade down, a veritable waterfall silvery silk. Two uppermost button of her blouse was undone, showing hints of what was hidden underneath as she leaned over the table.

The once proud and severe woman was gone, replaced by a woman who only appeared in Harry's wildest dreams.

Had there not been a table between them, Harry would have reached over and seized her thin waist, then pushed her against the wall as he took her.

The weekly poker games helped with his expression. Harry arched an eyebrow, outwardly unperturbed, but inwardly hooting like an uncouth barbarian.

But ultimately, it was not the table that held him back. There was desperation in her eyes, and it was the ugliest sight he had ever seen.

His boiling blood cooled rapidly, "You would trade your body for your safety?"

"And Draco's."

Harry sighed, rubbing his temple, "Go home, Mrs. Malfoy. I cannot help you."

She undid another button, leaned even further, her voice low and sultry, "Not even for this?"

He smiled tightly. "You are a smart woman, and have likely deduced correctly. So let me throw you a bone," Her eyes flashed angrily at his insinuation of her helplesness, "Yes, Mrs. Malfoy, I often wonder how something like dear Draco could crawl out from between those perfect legs of yours. Believe me, it took every bit of my willpower to not ravish you right now."

She flinched back, and Harry smiled bitterly. "But see, I like my women fierce. I like them writhing in throes of passion, forgetting everything as they screamed my name in ecstasy, and not thigking of anything else but me."

He circled the table, approaching her. Narcissa took a step back, and again, until her back hit the bookshelf of his study. Harry took the opportunity to trap her with his body, pressing her generous breasts against his chest, and felt her frantically pounding heart as he pinned her wrists above her head.

"Your intention is noble, Lady Malfoy." He murmured against her ear, "But you reek of too much desperation to turn me on."

Something brushed agaibst his crotch. He realized it was her leg. "That is not what your body told me." She said, eyes gleaming defiantly.

He smiled, "I did mention you are very attractive, and yes, I admit to having a crush on you when we first met." Harry leaned over her mouth, her pink lips parted, and their breaths miggled. "So, I will do all I can for you and Draco."

Harry pulled away from her, and instantly regretting his decision. She would not begrudge him one small kiss, surely; but it was too late. He turned his back on her, crossing the room to his liquor cabinet.

"You will?"

"I will try my best, yes, but I promise nothing." He poured two glass, and when he turned back, she had buttoned up her blouse and in the process of bunning her hair.

"And what would you ask in return?" Her voice had turned cold, and Harry regretted not taking advantage of the desperate woman.

"Nothing," He fell into his chair, massaging his temple. "Regardless of past sins, no one deserved it."

She clutched the firewhiskey with both hands. Her confusion was easy to guess.

"No one has ever done this for you? Offer help without asking for payment?"

She nodded slowly, sipping the firewhiskey and grimacing as it travelled down her throat.

"When you are done, my elf will show you the way out." He told her quietly, then left his study and the stunned, gorgeous woman behind, cursing himself all the way.

A/N

So, I had some time, and guess what came out?

I initially planned this as a sort of forbidden romance thingy, with Harry taking advantage of a desperate woman. But as I wrote it, Harry came out more naturally, methinks.

I also had a second scene written out, but Narcissa turned waaaaaaaay too OOC for my liking.

So, for now, this is it, while I wait for my brilliant but LAZY muse to awaken. (Yes, I am looking at you, little one.)

Once again, if you read this piece to this point, THANK YOU!

And for all you people who favorited and followed me, you guys kept me writing despite my workload.

Cheers mateys!


	2. chapter 2

The Sacrifices We Make

Disclaimer: HP is not mine!

Part Two

-The Sacrifices We Make-

"Working hard?"

Harry looked up from the stack of paperworks, and saw Neville standing at his doorway.

"Nev, I am just wondering why we let Hermione talked us into becoming Lords Potter and Longbottom."

Neville snorted, walking in to take a seat opposite Harry. "I believe she is convinced we can do more good with money and political connection." Neville shook his head, "I really should have stayed as a herbology teacher."

Harry's elf appeared with a tray of tea and biscuits, "Master be working hard! Master take a break!"

"First time I saw an elf orders her master around." Neville said, sipping on his tea, "Hmm, delicous as always Winny, thank you."

The elf, Winny, finished stacking all of Harry's paperwork, bowed deeply at the compliment, and left the two men.

"But are we, Nev?"

"Pardon?"

"Are we doing good, I mean?" Harry chewed his lips, "What happened with Malfoy-"

Neville raised a hand, and looked Harry in the eyes, "What happened with Lucious Malfoy is not our fault, Harry."

"But our political stance-"

"Has nothing to do with murder."

Neville leaned back, pulling out his pipe and lit it with his wand.

"Since when do you smoke?"

"Since I had to become Lord Longbottom. Gran tried her best, but the state of the Longbottom's affairs are positively dreadful. We all have our own methods with coping." Neville motioned with his hand, and when Harry nodded his permission, he inhaled deeply, "Back to Malfoy. Harry, there are all kinds of sick people out there. Lucius is just their latest victim."

"But sometimes, I feel we are not changing anything." Harry protested weakly.

Neville took another deep inhale, and looked at him flatly, "We are talking about thousands of years worth of history and culture. It is not as easy as flipping a hand, Harry. Look on the bright side, Muggleborns can now own establishments, work at the Ministry, and became apprentices to wizards and witches! Something only reserved for purebloods in the past."

Harry opened his mouth, but Neville stalled him, "Hear me out, we all want a better world, but it is a long road and will burn you out long before you reach the halfway mark! Instead, let us take in the small victories as respites before pushing on again."

Harry mulled over Neville's words. Yes, indeed, many a change for the better has been done. Between the houses of Black, Potter, Longbottom and Greengrass, and the families wanting to get in their good graces, the improvements have been steady.

"But enough about these grim topics." Neville eyed Harry's paperwork, stacked to one side of the table, distastefully. "I am not here for work."

"Easy for you to say, you have Daphne to share the workload!"

Neville grunted. "Yes, well, dear wife only handles the ones that interests her. The more mindnumbing ones are usually delegated to me."

Harry chuckled, "She wears the pants, mate?"

"Hardly. But what about you? You have been busy." Neville waggled his eyebrows.

"Busy?" Harry arched his.

"Yep. Meeting with the Minister, then Head Auror, with said Head Auror laughing and shouting: 'You are a fool, Harry Potter', tends to be classified as busy, in my books."

"Gossips is it, Nev? I would not have believed you to sink so low."

Neville remained unperturbed, if anything, his grin widened. "And then a full mobilisation is called to apprehand the preparator of Lucius Malfoy's murder. Harry, if anything, being a politician have taught me to read people."

"I'd rather you keep reading Herbology magazines."

"Now, now, who was it that asked my help?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "You only joined in because Daphne holds your leash!"

Neville smirked, "Don't change the subject, Harry."

Harry sighed. "Fine. Narcissa Malfoy came to me and ask my help."

Neville sipped his tea, "You are a good man, Harry, but even you are not a saint. I cannot believe you would actually do it because she ask."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry asked sharply.

"It means, there is more to this than just that."

Harry slumped in his chair, "Well, if you must know. She was desperate, Nev. And... And she was prepared to offer herself to me for her and Draco's protection."

Neville blinked, "And... Did you take her up on it?"

"No." The image of Narcissa swam to the forefront of his eyes.

"Then let me quote Ron for you, you are a fool, Harry Potter."

Harry glared, "You are a married man, Neville."

Neville raised his hands in surrender, laughing. "I love Daphne to death, and I think she is singularly the sexiest, smartest, and greatest woman in this whole wide world. But I am not blind to the appeals of other women, and Narcissa is among the top of them. The fact that she is Draco's mum and still charted quite high, should be telling enough."

Harry sighed, "You missed my point, mate."

"Which is?"

Harry looked at Neville, and Neville's grin vanished. "Her eyes, Nev. They were brave. So very brave. And I could not help but wonder, was the fire burning in her eyes, the same one that burned in my mother's eyes as she stared down Voldemort's wand?"

Nevilled bowed his head. Of all his friends, Neville understood Harry best. They had, afterall, a very similar background.

"I am sorry, Harry."

Harry shrugged, "I know you would understand."

The two friends fell into silence, both reminiscing the parents they never knew.

"But now it is over, is it not? The murderer will be caught soon, and then we can all go back to slaving away at the Wizengemot."

Harry chuckled nervously, "Yeah, it will be."

The two friends returned to their tea and thoughts. Until Winny re-appeared, looking nervous. "Master have guest. Missus Malfoy she is."

Harry blinked at Neville, and his fellow Lord's smirked slyly, "Oh, I see how it is."

"No, you don't." Harry groaned. To Winny, he said, "Thank you Winny. Escort her here, please."

Neville stood, "Well, I best be off then, Harry."

"Are you certain I can't tempt you with another cup of tea?"

Neville grinned, "Very tempted, mate, but no." His grin slowly turned more sincere, as he said seriously, "Harry, you did a lot for the magical world. We all owe you. I think no one would mind if you are happy." Neville's teasing tone returned, "Except for dear Draco, he might get jealous of his own mum. Remind me to ask Ron to investigate Draco's sexuality. I am sure he is bent, given how he obsessed over you at school. Ron will have a field day with it."

Harry sighed, "Really, Nev? I think I like you better when you didn't smoke and didn't joke as much."

Neville smirked, putting on his coat, and bowed dramatically, "I do try my best to please the Chosen One."

"You know your way out, Nev."

After Neville had left, Winny returned escorting the Lady Malfoy, wearing a casual green blouse and her hair tied up into a bun.

"Lord Potter," She said softly, "I heard of the Auror mobilisation, and it seemed prudent for me to drop by and thank you personally."

Winny, efficient as ever, had already replaced Neville's used tea set for a new one. "Of course, Lady Malfoy."

She glanced at the seat Neville just vacated, an eyebrow arched, "May I?"

"What? Oh yes! Yes, of course. Please, Lady Malfoy, sit." Harry cursed himself for the blunder, already feeling silly under the scrutiny of her impassive gaze. Harry inhaled slowly, determined to appear unperturbed. "Please, have some tea."

Lady Malfoy nodded graciously, and gracefully slid into the chair. She picked up two sugar cubes, and stirred her tea slowly before sipping. Harry blanched inwardly. Two cubes, too sweet.

An awkward silence permeated the air between the two. Harry still remembered the last time she was in his study; which was a measly three days ago; and that he pushed her against a bookshelf. His face burned with shame, and made to apologize.

"Lord Potter-"

"Lady Malfoy-"

They paused, and Harry, used to being a gentleman, gestured with his hand for her to go first.

Narcissa, used to such a treatment, continued, "As I said, Lord Potter, it is only prudent for me to thank you properly and personally. I have talked to my son, and he have agreed to cast a vote for you during a Wizengemot session, when you needed it."

At the mention of Wizengemot, his inner-politician kicked in. Harry narrowed his eyes, "As tempting as it sounded... Nowadays, my camp rarely needed one additional vote."

She arched an eyebrow, "You forget that Draco commands the votes of Parkinson, Crabbe, and Goyle."

"Four votes, which usually voted against and outvoted by us anyway." Harry leaned back, shrugging, "You will excuse me for not being thrilled with your thoughtful gift."

For some reason, she was not offended, and instead tilted her head, "My first offer stands."

Harry, still in politician-mode, sarcastically bit back, "Lip service?"

He had, honestly, not meant any innuendo by that, thinking of her first offer as a sincerely said 'Thank you'.

So Harry was numb when she unclipped her hair, letting them fall over one shoulder, and shading half of her face. Her lips, a cherry red and so very full, curled seductively, "If that is what turned you on."

His fingers gripped against the table, so hard they turned white. Harry swallowed, using what meager Occlumency he had to block off the provoking thoughts swimming in his mind, coaxed out of their dark corners by this impossibly alluring woman before him.

'She is Draco's mum! She is Draco's mum! She is Draco's mum! Damnit boy, down!'

Harry bit his tongue to prevent his stupidity from slipping out, and composed himself. When his shredded dignity and calm was somewhat gathered, Harry arched an eyebrow, "This is new." And was thankful that his voice was steady.

Her eyes flashed with annoyance, and the smirk vanished. Lady Malfoy leaned back, unintentionally - at least Harry believed so, pushing her generous chest out. He had to force himself to look her in the eyes. It was not better, actually; as her grey-eyes captivated him even more so than her full bosom.

"You are making this very difficult for me, Lord Potter." She tucked a lock of silver hair behind an ear, and crossed her arms under her breasts.

"And you are making this difficult for me." Harry grumbled, and instantly regretted it.

Lady Malfoy's smirk returned, and - when did she undo her top button? - was leaning a bit, giving him a teasing glimpse of her generous cleavage - and is that... black lace?

Harry swallowed, resisting the urge to shift in his seat, given how uncomfortable his pants had become.

"Am I? Do enlighten me, Harry."

He shivered. His name, 'Harry' was not sensual by any means, and somehow Narcissa made it sound like an invitation for a tryst amidst spring blossoms. He tried to blink away the impure thoughts.

When Harry said nothing, she sighed and looked at him with half-lidded eyes, "Harry, I see two unattached and stressful people, attracted to each other. I see no reason why we cannot... Ah, scratch each other's itches, so to speak."

Harry bit his inner-cheek so hard, he tasted blood. "I will not take advantage of you."

Her laughter was so derisive Harry felt ridiculous. Her mirthful gaze looked at him, and he felt like a little boy. Clumsy and clunky, and tolerated by his mistress for his supposed adorableness.

Harry clenched his jaw, "Or be taken advantage of."

Her smile was less mocking, more sincere, but no less predatory. "No one liked that, yes. But why can it not be enjoyment on both sides? No strings attached, Harry, just an evening of unrestrained indulgence."

And somehow; someway, during his internal struggle; her second button was already off. The sight hidden under her green blouse was truly worth the trouble this woman caused, Harry thought.

"I don't do one night stands." Harry insisted, "Sleeping with each other is done between two people who love and respected each other."

"Sleeping with each other?" She laughed, head thrown back to expose her long, long neck. "You mean 'sex'?" She tittered mockingly, "How old are you, Harry?"

"Half your age, which is why you can understand my reluctance." He shot at her. Hot as a smoking piece of steak she may be, her riducule was baiting Harry's temper.

Narcissa stopped abruptly, her face cooled down rapidly, becoming a mask once more. "I see." She murmured, buttoning up her blouse.

Harry kicked himself for being stupid again. This was the second time he had insulted her. She finished her tea, leaving a smear of red over the cup's rim. His mind unhelpfully supplied, the cup's rim could have been his lips.

She rose, her smile cold and did not reach her eyes. "Thank you for the hospitality, Lord Potter. I shall show myself out now."

Harry could only nod.

-The Sacrifices We Make-

A/N

I am a new writer, and is trying out different writing styles. This story is made with 'dialogues' in mind.

I apologize for those wanting some sort of steamy scene, because there will be none found here. At best, there will be innuendos, implications, and dirty talks. This is more about the 'drama'.

I know, poor Harry... But, just like the title said, sacrifices must be made.

What do you guys think of my take on Neville? As someone with a big shoes to fill, I understand how scary and stressful it is to take over a business. Neville coped with smoke and jokes, its just how I picture him.

Hermione will appear in the next chapter! She is, after all, the smart one everybody goes to in times of great uncertainty!

To those who have favorited, and followed, THANK YOU!

For those who actually took the time to write, even a single "great story!" THANK YOU so much! You guys kept me writing :)

As always, let me know where do you think I am lacking. I always have room for constructive criticism!

Until next time!

Cheers!


	3. chapter 3

The Sacrifices We Make

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine

Part Three

-The Sacrifices We Make-

"Narcissa Malfoy?"

There was a tone of incredulous disbelief in Hermione's voice; something Harry tried not to take offense at. He sipped his coffee, letting his silence told her.

Hermione shook her head, "Harry, I am sorry. It's just," She bit her lips, a trait that she failed to curb since their school days, "She is Narcissa Malfoy."

Harry chuckled mirthlessly, "I know."

She huffed, "I am not saying it is bad, Harry. Just... unusual. What with her age and background." She peered at him, "Harry, I am worried about you. Ever since Ginny-"

"Can we, please, not talk about it now?"

Hermione sighed, "Okay. Fine. Narcissa, then. What do you want out of this? Don't get me wrong, Harry. I want you to be happy, but sometimes, bad things come from being impulsive."

Sirius' face flashed before his eyes, and Harry shut it out. A decade, and the thought of Padfoot still brought an ache in his heart. Hermione seemed to realize her mistake, and gasped, "Harry, I am-"

He raised a hand, and smiled at her, "S'okay Hermione. I know what you mean."

"Well, talking about feelings are not what I am good at." She slumped in her chair, "You should ask Neville instead."

"I did."

"What did he say?"

Harry sipped his coffee, relishing the thick, bitter liquid as it trickled down his throat. "Be happy."

Hermione snorted, "Of all of us, Neville is the wisest, I think."

"You think I should do it? Pursue Narcissa, I mean."

Hermione scrutinize him a long time. "You know," She began slowly, "I think this is more than you asking me for relationship advice." She raised a hand to stall Harry's protest, "Don't get me wrong, and it is flattering that you would come to me for advice, but Harry, let's be realistic. I am hardly the person to talk about feelings to. What with Ron and..." She looked away.

"I guess we're not that into redheads, then." Harry quipped.

She smiled at him, "I think this is you, asking permission from your family to court a woman."

Harry frowned, but Hermione kept on, "And Harry, I agree with Neville. If it makes you happy, you should try it. If something goes wrong, well, I am here for you."

"Maybe we should marry instead, 'Mione. Less trouble that way, I reckon, and you can help me deal with the paperworks of the Potter assets." Harry chuckled.

She laughed, "Ever heard of friendzone?"

He shrugged, "Marriage is just a partnership, what is most important is mutual respect."

"Harry! Please tell me you are joking!"

His smirk must have been visible from the cup's rim, since Hermione huffed under her breath, "You know, I really regret pushing you into politics!"

"It is not the politics. Blame Neville, he taught me to use pranks as stress relief."

"Both of you!" She laughed, "I really ruined the two of you."

Harry spent the rest of his afternoon with Hermione, and left her apartment with a smile on his face.

-The Sacrifices We Make-

Malfoy Manor was as intimidating as it was beautiful. Harry still remembered the last time he was there, wands blazing and spells flying; fighting to get out.

He held the silver knocker and knocked twice.

A tiny elf emerged, looking suspiciously at him. "Yes? Who is you?"

"I am Lord Potter, here to see the Lady."

The elf frowned, "Mistress no say 'bout guest. Wait here." It popped away, then back, "Mistress says yous can come in."

Harry followed the elf into the Manor, shifting uncomfortably as each shadow reminded him of the desperate battle he fought there.

The elf guided him to the Manor's study. Decorated much more richly than his own, and with the Lady Malfoy sitting rigidly behind her desk, her face a mask of neutrality.

"Lady Malfoy," He bowed at her.

"Lord Potter," One of her sharp eyebrows raised, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Harry glanced at the chair, but made no move to sit as he had not been invited to. "An apology."

"For?"

"My rudeness during your last visit."

Her brow climbed higher, "Pray tell, which?"

He swallowed, glancing at the tiny elf who had yet to leave and was looking at him, and stared back to the beautiful woman. Here she was, presenting him with a challenge he will not back away from. "My suspicion of the sincerity of your gratitude."

Her lips twitched, but her eyes were still cold, "Apology accepted."

"I was thingking of something else."

"Oh?" Her voice had lowered.

He cleared his throat, "Yes. I was about to have dinner, and would welcome a companion."

"I am sure one of your friends would not mind. Or, if they are busy, many would like a chance to dine with Harry Potter." She replied, still emotionless.

"But as a matter of coincidence, I would like the dinner to be a token of my apology."

"Unnecessary, Lord Potter. My elf have prepared my meal."

Harry grit his jaw. The damned woman was having fun torturing him, likely revenge for the attitude he pulled on her. "Very well, my Lady. I shall excuse myself."

She only nodded curtly as Harry was escorted out by the elf.

He was a Gryffindor, though.

He returned an hour later; with his own food prepared in a take-away box, clutched in one hand; and knocked on Malfoy Manor again.

"Yes?" The elf peered at him again.

"I am here to see Lady Malfoy."

The elf frowned at him, "Mistress be eatin' now. Go 'way."

"Will you at least tell her?"

The elf sighed and popped away, returning seconds later and pushing the door open fully, "Mistress says yous may join her. This way."

Narcissa was seated at the study, rather than the large dining hall. Understandable, Harry thought, since she was eating alone.

"Lord Potter." She arched an eyebrow, "Is there anything else?"

Harry held up his boxed food, "Food tasted better when not alone."

Her brow twitched, "And who told you this great wisdom?"

"I forgot, but it fits the occassion."

She actually nodded, "Indeed. Please, have a seat."

Harry sat down, unable to stop his grin from forming. She noticed and tilted her head, her spoonful of carrot halfway to her mouth. "Is something funny?"

"Nothing." Harry unpacked his food, eying her salad curiously, "You only have salad for dinner?"

"It fits my taste and healthy." She pursed her lips, "Is that a problem?"

"No." He picked out his chopsticks and poked into his chinese noodle; a terrible clash with the atmosphere and Narcissa's own food, which was deliberately done due to ignorance. He smiled at her, "No wonder you look good."

"For someone my age, you mean?"

He chocked, "No! I mean, yes!" Harry put down his chopsticks, "I mean-" She stared at him blankly. Harry inhaled. "I mean, yes. Yes. You are very beautiful."

Her lips twitched again, and she returned to her salad. Harry found himself unable to chew his food, and regretted ordering chinese.

"Do you like chinese?" He blurted, mentally berating himself for breaking the silence.

"No." She replied curtly.

He chewed his lips, "Uh, so what do you like?"

She looked up at him, eyes dancing with mute amusement. Harry clenched his jaw as she took a sip of her water. "Something not oily will do fine."

He found himself exhaling in relief, "Something like salad?"

"Yes."

And the silence was so awkward that Harry lost his appetite. She glanced at his noddle, almost smirking, "Not to your taste?"

"No." And it was not about the noddle. "Lady Malfoy, I really am-"

"Harry," Her voice was a purr and Harry felt his own blood boil, "Where is the fun in that?" Her lips, a light pink color, curled seductively. "You started this game. I find men who finishes what they started to be... worthy of my attention... And so very attractive."

He swallowed his noddle unchewed, thanking whatever higher power watching him that the noddle did not made its way out his nose. He smiled tightly, "I see."

He stilled his beating heart; if the woman wanted a game, Harry will give her one. "Tell me, Lady Malfoy, is dear Draco not home?"

Her smirk was as inviting as they come, "Draco is spending his time with the Parkinsons tonight, and is unlikely to return until tomorrow."

"Such a coincidence," Harry remarked casually. "And coincidences should not be wasted, no?"

"Perish the thought!" She replied, equally casual. Harry found his appetite returning as Narcissa offered, "Would you like some wine, Lord Potter?"

Two glasses of the rich red liquid was poured for them; some vintage that must have cost a fortune which Harry could not be bothered about, other than the alcohol level that was quite high.

"Such exquisiteness is meant to be properly appreciated, Lord Potter." She chided when he took a swig from his glass.

"Apologies, Lady Malfoy. I am simply unused to high society culture." He took another rough swig, eyes leering at her body shamelessly, "It seemed I am in need of a proper tutor. Would you know where I could find them?"

She laughed this time, a high and rich voice, leaning back against the chair. Her face was already flushed from the wine. "As a matter of fact, I do have a passing knowledge of how to appreciate exquisiteness, Lord Potter. Would you like me to teach you this particular brand of skill?"

Her eyes were gleaming, like the eyes of a cat leering at a fat canary.

His heart throbbed. Suddenly conciousness barged into his mind, screaming at his hormones to stop. Rational logic that felt like cold water; and suspiciously sounded like Hermione; shouted at him to think things through.

He could take this woman tonight, enjoy what she has to offer, and left before dawn. Maybe earn a repeat if he could satisfy her.

But would he? Was that what he wanted? Was that all he wanted from her? Was it alright, to take advantage of a lonely, frightened, griefing widow whose husband's death was less than two weeks ago?

Harry did not know. And if he did not leave right away, he would make a mistake he will regret.

He swallowed, "Lady Malfoy, I- I think I best leave for the evening."

She masked her surprise well, but said nothing except for an inquiring look.

"I might do something I will regret." He mumbled.

"Regret?" Her voice was soft, deceptively so.

Harry's eyes widened, "No! I mean, not that-"

"It is understandable, Lord Potter, to have reluctance." She cut him off, eyes cold and her smile colder. "You know your way out."

He gritted his teeth, and mustered his courage. Harry took her hand in his, marvelling at the softness of her skin and how delicate her hand was.

"Narcissa." He saw her gaze softened for a fraction of second, "I cannot deny being attracted to you." He smiled nervously, "But what I want, is more than just a romp for the evening. I want a friend, a companion, a lover, a wife, a family." He rubbed her knuckle with his thumb. "I want to be with you," He bit his lips, "This is a bit soon, I know, which is why I want to take this slow. Since you are griefing-"

She laughed, cold and mocking, "Grief? For Lucius, you mean?" Her smile was rigid and hideous, "That writing on the wall, written in his blood, is not wrong. He had a lover, and have not touched me since Draco was conceived." Her laughter continued, "In fact, I bet all of my fortune it was his lover who murdered him."

She shook her head, pulling her hand away from Harry's slacked grip. "Love, Harry, is a lie. There is only lust and convinience. You want me, I want you, so why must you deny us?"

Harry frowned at her. "Is this... true?"

"About Lucius? Yes, but we shall not talk about it." Her eyes flashed.

Harry sighed and looked away, "Like I said, I wanted a family, not fuck buddies." He returned his gaze to her, looking deeply into her eyes and saw her shift slightly from his intense eyes. "So I want to know you, Narcissa. To spend time with you, not just sex, but everything else. And to do that, I need to know you."

She scrutinize him for a long moment, saying nothing and sitting as still as a statue. Harry enveloped her hand in his again, "Narcissa-"

"You know the way out, Lord Potter." She pulled her hand away, face blank and cold.

He tried to find a trace of deception in her face; unwilling to accept defeat so easily; and found her mask betrayed nothing.

With a heart of stone Harry stood and left.

-The Sacrifices We Make-

A/N

If you reached this part, as always, THANK YOU!

I promised Hermione, and here she is.

I tried to write her; and managed a couple thousand words; then proof-read it, and realized how OOC she was. I rewrote it four times, each a different scenario, and still I failed. So I took out the meat-cleaver, and began chopping away. That is the result.

This chapter is a personal disappointment to me, particularly on the Hermione part :(

I tried to make it up with the Narcissa part, but overall still left me unsatisfied.

I hope you, dear readers, are not as disappointed in it.

p.s Now I know why authors put in cliff-hangers. It's so evil and fun!


End file.
